


We Always Stay The Same

by NowWeOwnTheNight



Series: Haikyuu!! AUs [13]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Makoto - Freeform, [ushijima was there too], [who is the protag rn], a hc ive had for a while i tried to slip in, ahahhahah, and lots of thoughts about engagements, and the stories through this series are connected to this woo, asahi and iwa r lit students, basically a cute join-up of everyones lives post-high-school, bc his knee dun goofed, daisuga and tanamoto r ambiguous bc theyre not living in the area/super close to iwa, engagements, everyone is super gay, haru swims pro and machete does something i can't remember, kagehina r a pair of dumb fucks, kuroken just want to play vid games, lmFAO MACHETE AUTOCORRECT IS WILD, meeting up in a coffee shop and disturbing the peace, noya runs the cafe, oiks is training to be a physio and coach for vb, tsukki lives in an observatory now, uni-aged everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowWeOwnTheNight/pseuds/NowWeOwnTheNight
Summary: “Typically, fantasy is a specific subsection of science fiction that applies to alternate worlds largely different to that of earth in rules, race, creatures, landscape and so on~ Neither of u do that often- there are one or two pieces that would fall in to the category, but most of them are plain fiction~ I’m just worried you’ll lose marks or something for it~! You’ve both worked so hard on your pieces~~”“Hey. I checked with our lecturer, and she said that the assignments were written stupidly- there was a mistranslation and it became fantasy instead of fiction. Don’t act like you know everything all of a sudden.”Oikawa acts affronted, scoffing and muttering short ‘well I never’s under his breath.“Wow,” Asahi chuckles at Oikawa’s antics and Iwaizumi’s slight pout, “When did you learn so much about this, Oikawa?”“I listen to Iwa~~ He talks to himself out loud when he studies~! It’s super cute~~~!”Asahi laughs loudly at that, having to look away from Iwaizumi’s outraged expression.“I do not!!”“Fine, I’ll record it next time~!”“You will not!!”“Bite me, Iwa-chan!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go \o/ hopefully all those end notes make sense now ;]  
> Title is from the joey mcintyre song bc its approps for the AUs and my boys insecurities and so on so give it a listen if you want fellas- its pretty cheesy but I feel it is memeingful and appropriate  
> Hope everyone has a good and safe hanukah/solstice/xmas/new years/etc  
> [oikawa is the only one I can honestly write the ‘~’ for because his voice is the only one I can imagine going ‘~~~~~~’ .. you know the voice . don’t deny it . don’t fight it . love it]
> 
> AO3 IS BREAKING HOLyFUCK

.•.

 

“Iwa~ What’s this?” Oikawa sings, waving a wad of papers at him. There’s a mocking little smirk on his face, the one Iwaizumi usually ends up having to kiss off. Iwaizumi is smiling- how _disgusting_ –until he realizes what his boyfriend is holding.

“ _Oi_. Put that back in my bag, I can’t afford to lose it!”

“I was just looking for the card...” Oikawa keeps eye contact with him, tiptoeing his fingers in to Iwaizumi’s wallet and pulling out the credit card. He waves the bundle of papers over his head once more before sliding it back into the folder pocket of the bag. “What is it, anyway? ‘ _Appears So Rushed_ ’~ Sound artsy and dumb, ahah- I looked at one page and it reads miserable~”

“It’s… Ugh.” He bangs his head against the hard back of their couch. “Azumane-san and I have this assignment for the creative writing sector and we have to create a ‘fantasy’- or a... Fuck, I don’t even know how they wrote it, it’s so stupid.”

“That’s so funny! You both suck at stories~!”

“Shut up! I write scripts, not flowery novels!”

“And Asa-chan loves poems, doesn’t he?’

“Urghh… It sucks so much. The task is more focused on the way we portray our lives… And so long as it’s explained in the attachment we get, it should be acceptable.”

“This is pretty sci-fi? Ghosts?”

“Most of my other ones aren’t. Azumane’s either…”

“Oh~ What about the zombie one he showed me? The one you worked on together? I love the zombie one~ Iwa-chan is so badass in it, chopping my leg off, taking care of me and all that~”

“Azumane-san has the final draft of that, and… _Shit_ , speaking of…” He pulls his phone out and checks the time, huffing. “Ah- I- fuck, I’m late! Damnit!”

“Oh no~” Oikawa flops onto the couch in the warm space Iwaizumi just vacated, splaying himself out and covering his eyes with his arm. “Tell Azu-chan I said hi, Shorty-Noya too if he’s there~”

“And just what are _you_ up to this afternoon, Lazy-kawa?”

“Training’s on… Oh- I’m going to dinner with Mackerel-chan and his boy, you in?”

“I’d like to, I’ve missed that chlorine-brained idiot… Let’s see how we go…”

“Let me know~!”

Iwaizumi’s pulling his shoes on at the door, muttering under his breath- Oikawa sighs and throws a pillow in his direction, blowing a kiss quickly after. It does nothing to stop Iwaizumi from pegging the pillow full force back at him. “Love you~”

“Love you too.”

Oikawa pouts.

“Kiss before you go?”

“You’re impossible…” He huffs, one hand on the doorknob, holding it ajar. In a flash, he races over to the couch- messenger bag, shoes, sunglasses and all –to bend over and plant a swift kiss on Oikawa’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Like I said…” Hurrying back to the door and jiggling the lock to make sure it’ll lock after him, he mumbles, “Impossible.”

“Awww, Iwa-chan~~!!”

 

.•.

 

Oikawa messages him relentlessly, starting before he’s even out of the damn building.

_Tooru-chan: LOVE U_

_Tooru-chan: IWA CHAN I LOVE UUUU_

_Tooru-chan: IWA_

_Tooru-chan: CHAAAAAAAAN_

_Tooru-chan: YOURE THE BEST HAVE A GOOD DAYYYYYY_

He smiles down at his phone, safe in the knowledge that Oikawa can’t see him, swiping to reply to the latest one.

_You: love u too <3 see u later_

_Tooru-chan: OH MY AGHJAKFKNMWHAT A DAY IT MUST BE_

_Tooru-chan: Love you too, Hajiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A new notification pops up as he’s about to close it.

_Makkiakki: y0 m@3 t3ll 01k5 w3 a1nt mak1n 1t t0n1t3 50z_

_You: all good man tell mattsun i say hi_

_Makkiakki: h3 g0t d1c 1n h15m0uth rn 6uddy but w1lld0 pa55 0n ur m355ag3_

_You: ur the best_

_Makkiakki: se5s46dtyuhj0kp4oibh\_

_You: k im gonna mute u dude_

“This guy… It’s like his sense of shame has _diminished_ as he’s gotten older…”

The last message from Hanamaki comes through just before he changes the contact settings.

_Makkiakki: g00d1d3a_

He locks his phone and stuffs a pair of earbuds in, blocking out Tokyo in all its mid-afternoon might. They may not live to far out of the central suburbs, but the traffic both on road and on the sidewalks is a nightmare. He can still hear the buzz of a thousand voices; feel the turn of the polluted air and the crawling cars, the masses, the people. Never one for a crowd and never a fan of crowded spaces, Iwaizumi wishes- not for the first time –that he could be in a less densely populated area.

 _Not somewhere else_ , he reminds himself harshly, _never._

He could manage all the massing- all the cloggy skies and noisy streets and lack of plants in the world –if it meant he’d never leave Oikawa’s side again. It’s a possibility that this project has spurned on such a clinginess, having to delve in to just how deeply he’s rooted in to Oikawa’s life, and Oikawa in to his. Looking past that, however, Iwaizumi can easily say that _no_ , he’d be here, by Oikawa’s side and telling the man he loves him _daily_ , regardless.

Oikawa works as an assistant physiotherapist and volleyball coach for his university team. Once upon a time, in their first year, Oikawa had been a member of the team- a newcomer with great potential, fighting and climbing the ranks with a determination their club hadn’t seen in a while- not outside of the likes of Chuo, at least.

But, that damned _knee_.

In his first game against the team Ushijima Wakatoshi had been accepted in to, on volleyball alone because _fuck Ushijima_ , Iwaizumi’s safe to say that Oikawa went berserk with his jump-serves and setting practices beforehand.

He came out of play halfway through the third set, the tendons in his knee and opposite ankle in a state deemed irreparable once the swelling began to settle. As Ushijima was the only one present who knew Oikawa’s history, he was ordered to drive him to hospital and help him get admitted, and _what_ a memory that is. Iwaizumi can recall it, clear as day, when he’d gotten the call- being Oikawa’s Number One Contact -and rushing to the waiting room, only to find his boyfriend thoroughly chewing out his arch nemesis, simultaneously refusing care for injuries so bad he couldn’t stand up by himself.

Changing his entire outlook on life- thoroughly devastating him in the process when he was told that his competitive volleyball days were _over_ –and shifting the path he’d have to follow, Oikawa took up the next-best thing suited to his interests and learning. He knows plenty about physio, being both an athlete and a sufferer of intense appointments, constantly visiting the clinic for his damaged knee and ankle. Physiotherapy- a medical course that allowed him to stay in touch with all of his contacts, putting him right in the heart of the sports area of the school; the change didn’t throw him as much as Iwaizumi had expected- prepared for –and for that, he’s grateful. The offices overlook the university pool, opening out right next to the entrance of the indoor one.

It was fate, to be paired with one of the swimmers for a project- a welcomed bright spark that helped Oikawa build his passion for really pursuing a career in physiotherapy. At first, Oikawa was merely thankful for the lack of distance he’d need to travel, having to observe and record body movement for his biomechanics project. Not many have a smile as warm as Makoto Tachibana does. And that’s high praise coming from Iwaizumi- who considers one of his best friends to be the notorious Sugawara Koushi.

Makoto and Oikawa got along like strawberries and chocolate. Oikawa gave him an honorary Oikawa-brand nickname of Tachi-chan. This started a- still ongoing, more for the jokes and blushes -argument of ‘swords or gays’, resolved after a week or so when Makoto was forced to introduce Oikawa to his boyfriend: the Olympic-level freestyle swimmer, Haruka Nanase. _Forced,_ as in Haru had been banned from practice due to a slight cold, and was stripping in public at the university pool, mindlessly attempting to throw himself in as Makoto held him back by the waistband of his swimmers, apologizing to Oikawa for delaying their agreed study time.

Iwaizumi is fond of Haru, in a way he feels is similar to the way he was fond of Kunimi Akira back in high school. He’s a quiet man, keeps to his own world more often than not, only really focusing when the people he’s interested in are around to catch his attention. Once he’d managed to get Haru to open up to him a little, the stream of little facts and long, thoughtful exchanges of ideas and stutter-y conversations was endless. Whenever they have a larger get-togethers, Makoto and Oikawa take up the noise-space of the room to bitch and yell with Suga, Akaashi, and Kuroo in their so-called ‘mum’s group’. So, Iwaizumi and Haru end up sitting outside along with Asahi and Kenma- whenever Kenma manages to turn up –in an easy conversation, just as fast and bubbly as the one going on indoors but with _far_ less screaming, toned down to their liking.

A blipping noise interrupts his music, allowing the rush of the city to drain in for a moment, enough to break his train of thought. He deliberates muting his notifications to keep the music on loud but decides against it in case Oikawa texts him. Lifting his phone to his face, he cocks his head, frowning.

“Kageyama?” He stares at his phone in confusion, unlocking it and opening the message app.

_SWAGEYAMA: drop by n help me lift this couch !!_

“What the…” He slows down, tapping out a response slowly. “Since when did he ever use punctuation- exclamations, even… The hell…”

_You: how many flights ?_

_SWAGEYAMA: dont be lik that_

_You: ?_

_You: how many_

He doesn’t get a reply for a few seconds, so he figures Kageyama found someone else to help him lift his couch. Must be his unlucky day for the moment he puts it in his pocket, it buzzes and interrupts his music again.

_SWAGEYAMA: .._

_You: ???_

_SWAGEYAMA: .... 21 ?_

Groaning, he types his reply as fast as he can and makes to shove his phone in his bag.

_You: got work to do_

But the response is too fast- inhumanely fast, and he figures _it must not be Kageyama_. Reading the next message, it all makes sense.

_SWAGEYAMA: awh booo o( ><)o whats more important than usss ?!?!??_

_You: oh hi shouyou_

_SWAGEYAMA: ??????_

Despite being late for a meeting he’d set up weeks ago and having dropped his first coffee of the day _and_ constantly having his music dimmed by the notifications, Iwaizumi laughs. Hinata hasn’t grown up at all- he’s matured, sure. His personality? As fizzy, bouncy, and _on_ as ever. It never fails to bring a smile to his face.

_You: kags would leave it at 'awh' . and as far as hes come, hed never say ‘us’ in text to me_

_You: and uve been hanging around oi too much_

_SWAGEYAMA: ahahah tru_

_SWAGEYAMA: but th granf king is such a wonderful perskn_

_You: hes got u fooled_

_You: incredible_

_SWAGEYAMA: (’_ _◕◞ε_ _◟◕`) sum ones grumpy_

_You: ewwww_

_SWAGEYAMA: ahahah_

_SWAGEYAMA: where u of to ? no schol today right ???_

_You: yea meetin azumane at coffee_

_SWAGEYAMA: ouuohh wher ?! can we come ?! we on our way !!_

_You: dont leave ur couch on the street !!!!!!_

_You: hinata !!!!!!!!_

_SWAGEYAMA: *SENT AN IMAGE_

_SWAGEYAMA: couch iz good !!!!_

_You: !!!!_

_You: ill send u the location_

_You: *SENT A SCREENSHOT_

_SWAGEYAMA: thx ! b there in abt 1/2 we still have th bed to move_

_SWAGEYAMA: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_You: no_

_SWAGEYAMA: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_You: uve been corrupted by him_

_SWAGEYAMA: and u havent ?_

_You: leave_

_SWAGEYAMA: (_ _•__ _•) m watchin u_

_You: .._

_SWAGEYAMA: ≖_ _‿≖_

_You: stop none of these wORK_

_SWAGEYAMA:_ _ب__ _ب_

_You: the eyes are boxes_

_You: im leavin_

_SWAGEYAMA: NEVER LEAVE ME_

_You: im leavinnnnn_

_SWAGEYAMA: see u soon !!!!!!_

_You: <3_

_SWAGEYAMA: >o< FUCK_

Iwaizumi bites his hand to stops himself from smiling too much.

These silly stories have _really_ got him going on the fond train to sapsville.

 

.•.

 

“Literature _rocks_!” He shout-whispers in Asahi’s ear, putting his bag down on the coffee table and leaning away in time with Asahi’s shocked jolt. “Let’s compare this shit.”

“Ah, Iwaizumi, you scared me-”

“ _Sup, Iwa_!! Your coffee’s on the table!” Noya screeches from behind the café counter. Patrons of the shop glare at him, refraining from telling him off seeing as he makes and supplies them with their source of caffeine and tea.

“Thanks- Oikawa says hey, also.” Iwaizumi takes a seat on the couch across from Asahi, looking over at Akaashi- headphones on, nestled high in a pile of beanbags that are stacked on a ledge to keep them out of the way when people aren’t using them on the floor.

“Oh, the Grand King noticed me, I’m delighted.” Noya stuffs a handful of cream puffs into his pocket and shoves a neon pink headphones over his ears, untying his apron in a smooth, practiced dance to the soft music flowing through the speakers wired in to the shop’s ceiling. “I’m on break. Need anything, ask lil’ Hiro, here. If you want more coffee, though, he’ll come and get me- he works the books, he’s just a simple nerd. Ain’t that right, kid?” He fluffs up the teenager’s hair, laughing at the dismayed hits and yelps. “Ah, you know I love ya. Have fun, boys!”

The back door closes behind him, and Asahi sighs wistfully, a peaceful smirk looking good on his usually stressed-out face.

“You’re fucked, man.” Iwaizumi tells him. Asahi grins.

“Let’s get started, huh?”

“Yeah… What’s Akaashi up to?”

“Studying for finals- and he wanted some peace from Kuroo and Kenma’s gaming marathon.”

“Understandable.”

“He said he’d lend a hand, but I think we’ve lost him.”

“Oh well…” Iwaizumi shrugs and digs in to his bag, slipping out the stack of papers. Asahi slides the ones he’s already got on the table, reaching under for his bag to grab the rest. “ _Oh_ , and Hinata and Kageyama are on their way. Oikawa’s got dinner plans, too, if you want in.”

“Suga should be here soon, too.”

“… He and Daichi are coming up for the game, right?”

“Yeah…” Asahi groans, “It’s almost like they plan this shit.”

Iwaizumi chuckles, interrupted by a cough form Akaashi- his headphones are hanging around his neck, blaring piano melodies.

“Have you guys started yet?”

“Just about to!”

Sliding down without putting a single beanbag out of place, Akaashi plods along the row of leather couches silently in his socked feet, plopping down cross-legged next to Asahi, snickering when Iwaizumi takes his glasses case out of his bag, snapping them open and sliding them up the bridge of his nose.

“Nerd.”

“Fuck off. Now… I asked sensei and he said that the Apocalypse one isn’t over the limit. It _should_ be okay- it really depends on how well you get the theme across. And often, he said, longer pieces don’t do that so well…”

“So we’d rather not go with that- we’ve already accepted the fact that we’re getting low marks anyway, so...” Asahi finishes explaining to Akaashi, who nods in consideration, flicking through the story, moving from piece to piece as Asahi and Iwaizumi go back and forth: exhausting their ideas and proposals for how to present each one, how it will do against the criteria, and how it will fulfill the subject matter the task calls for.

Other customers flow in and in over the fifteen minutes they spend debating each story, none of them batting an eye when little Hiro brings over a new mug of hot chocolate for Asahi and an energy drink for Akaashi, sliding a donut to Iwaizumi’s elbow before scampering off again.

“Honestly,” Akaashi cuts in, “The repetition of ‘stay with me’ in all of them, it’s… A little morbid? Or, like- unsettling for our caliber of life, don’t you think?”

He’s met with silence, for a beat.

“… Well- no, I see where you’re coming from, yeah.” Iwaizumi scratches his chin, squinting in thought. “We repeat this motif of trying to always ‘stay’ or be together no matter the odds- whatever world we’re in. Deadly, like the Apocalypse. Or emotional, like that domestic one you wrote, Asahi.”

“Overall, you come across as insecure,” Akaashi throws in, hands up in defense, “Just saying.”

“Well, we’re both in a male-male relationship in a place where it’s really frowned upon. That’d come across somehow, even if the universes we make have nothing against it…”

“Then again, I’m a very insecure person- outwardly and inwardly,” Asahi admits as though it’s not something everyone who knows him knows, “That may be why a lot of mine are centered on that. And Iwaizumi- you had a hard time, after Oikawa’s knee and stuff, and you’ve always- like, back in high school from what you told me… Oikawa was hard to care for.”

“Still is- he’s better, but. He still shuts me out, sometimes, and it takes a lot to break through to him.”

“Insecurity is fitting, but you probably have to explain it like that. From my point of view, as a teacher, I’d translate it as a device to use rambled, poorly formed sentences-”

“They’re rambled and poorly formed because neither me nor Asahi are _cut out for this bullshit-_ ”

“That _is_ another thing, what you said at first- these are all... _Very_ homosexual.”

“ _Akaashi_ …” Pinching the bridge of his nose, pressing the rests of his glasses into his skin painfully, Iwaizumi ignores Asahi and Akaashi’s chuckles, “Eh, the theme was on the personal life so I don’t see much point in switching him out with a chick, I don’t care if my teacher sees how gay I am for Oikawa... My whole life kinda revolves around that asshole…”

“That ass…” Akaashi smirks.

“Damnit. I hope you _fail_ …” After a pause, he grins, “Ak- _ass_ -i.”

Flamboyant shouting in the doorway thankfully interrupts Akaashi’s return fire, his leer promising nothing but lewdness.

“Hey _hey hey_!! Look who I found, lost and alone outside!”

“Heya guys!” Hinata waves, sandwiched between Bokuto and Kageyama, all three of them grinning and snorting with the leftovers of what was probably a very bad Bokuto joke, told seconds before coming inside. “Oh, they have those wafer things! _Kageya-kun_! Buy me one!”

“Buy it yourself dumbass...”

They both walk over to the counter, Bokuto still hanging around the door, watching the pair bicker.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi calls him and he wanders over, sitting down beside Akaashi. Asahi notices that his eyes are a little glassy, his gaze unfocused and everywhere- he slides his hot chocolate in Akaashi’s direction, getting a tense yet thankful smile in return.

“Ahaha, those kids are _great_!” Bokuto crows, “What luck, huh?

“We invited them.” Asahi explains gently.

“But who invited you?” Iwaizumi follows up, slightly less kindly.

“I did.”

“Akaashi… I _love_ you... But _why_.”

“He was getting frustrated-”

“I still _am_!” Bokuto whines, suddenly planting his face in Akaashi’s lap and kicking his feet up on the couch. “I _hate life_!!!” He yells into his boyfriend’s legs. Iwaizumi blinks hard, quickly looking back down to the work he’s got in front of him, nibbling at the last of his donut. Hiro scuttles over and adds the dish to his precariously over-filled waiter tray, smiling through his wild black hair when Iwaizumi thanks him before running off.

“It’s alright, Bo-”

“No it’s _not_ \- I wanna _die_ , I _hate stupid assignments_ ,” His body flinching at the mere mention of school, Bokuto sits up fast, crawling his way along until he’s sat on top of Akaashi’s legs, grabbing Asahi’s mug of hot chocolate to hold in his hands, “I hate _school_ , I just wanna drop out, I’m going _insane_ -”

“Don’t be like that, Bokuto-san.”

“Come on, please say it-”

“No-”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines pathetically, “Please?”

“Fine, _Kou_ ,” He breathes out the name. His tone makes Asahi go pink, “But only because you’re-”

“Oh I _love you so much_ \- again?”

Akaashi sighs, smiling, blushing, and elbowing Asahi when he coughs awkwardly.

“Kou, hey, _Koutarou_ , please calm down, okay?”

“I’m already calmer because you’re here.”

“You came to me.”

“Always will.”

“Relax, you idiot…”

Asahi sits up straighter when he spots the door open to his two best friends- Suga and Daichi, arm in arm, heads close and fingers tangled.

“Hey!” Asahi calls them, going timid when strangers’ heads lift to stare at him, “Ov-over he-”

“ _Suga_!!! _Daichi_!!!” Hinata screeches. Kageyama stalks along behind Hinata to hug them as well- carrying two iced coffees and a vanilla slice in one hand.

“Oh no, Daichi!” Suga exclaims theatrically, diving away from Daichi and sweeping the pair up in a hug before passing them on to his partner, “He’s grown again!!”

“Who, Kageyama?” Daichi rumbles, swatting at Kageyama’s hair as the younger boy ducks, laughing. “What about Hinata!!” He moves on to tousling Hinata’s hair- Hinata leans in to it and takes it, enjoying every second. “Look at you!”

“Yeah, yeah! I finally hit one-seventy!”

“Oh, you’re _so-_ so-so _precious_!” Suga cries, hugging Hinata again, aiming his next question at Kageyama as he sways towards the couches with a giggling Hinata smooshed to his chest. “How are you two settling in?”

“We just finished putting all the furniture in…” Kageyama says, putting the food and drinks down and sitting on the couch next to Iwaizumi’s, Daichi and Suga taking the couch opposite, the latter bumping elbows with Bokuto on the armrest.

“Yeah! Our place is so cool, Suga! You should come see it some time!”

Suga and Daichi share a knowing look over the top of Hinata’s head.

“We’d love to! I’m glad you’re sharing a place, too... I’m assuming you made up?”

Kageyama snorts and starts laughing. Hinata steps over the coffee table and throws down on him for affect.

“Yes, yes _mama_ , it was a stupid argument anyway, we were both a bit-”

“He was just frustrated because _I_ got my letter before _he_ did- his mother left it somewhere high-”

“Oh get out of it-” Hinata grumbles, punching Kageyama’s shoulder harshly.

“And by then we had had our argument and were pissed with one another, and-”

“Oh, it was _super_ embarrassing… Yama had to _force_ me to go over and explain and apologize!”

“Hm, I’m very glad you made up…” Suga hums. He leans against Daichi matching fond smiles on their faces. Iwaizumi whispers something to Asahi, and they get back in to their debate at low tones so as not to disturb their friends. “Did Tsukishima end up taking the-”

“The observatory offer, yeah,” Hinata laughs, “How did I know you were gonna ask that?”

“I need some way to keep up with all my children!”

“Awe, Suga , he’d respond to you if you just _emailed_ him! Tsukishima _loves_ you!

“And what about Yams?

“He’s got a place in this school at the bottom of the mountain… So, they’re _close_ , but he wasn’t allowed to live on site with Tsukishima.”

“Aw, that’s unfortunate, knowing how close those two are…”

“I _know_ , ugh… Tsukishima was really pissed when he found out. Almost came crying to Kageyama’s house about it but we just called him and let him sigh over the phone to us.”

“I’m glad he felt like he could talk to you two.”

“Yeah- towards the end of the year he started being _heaps_ less shitty to us-” Hinata’s phone dings, and he sits up in Kageyama’s lap, almost making him choke on his drink- “ _Oh_! Oh- speaking of he just messaged me.”

Kageyama bends over Hinata, crushing him as he sets his drink down and grabs his phone from under his wallet.

“Me too- it’s in the group chat, dumbass.”

“You guys still use the senior chat room too!”

“Hell yeah! It’s easier to stay in touch and let each other know where we are and stuff... Even though you could message one person and that’d cover half of us.”

Another significant look passes between Karasuno’s former Captain and Vice.

“Haha, same goes for us.” Suga giggles.

“What does it say?” Asks Daichi.

“It says!” Hinata pinches Iwaizumi’s glasses and stuffs them on his face, clearing his throat and pitching his voice to do a scarily well-practiced Tsukishima impression: “Hope you losers are lost somewhere on the street. How’s your new room- no question mark. Does it have a nice view like you wanted- question mark. Anyway I’m heading over with Yama. Send me your address. Thanks for having me-” He breaks character at he end, beaming- “Oh my _gosh_ he’s gonna show up!! _Yes_!!! I love Tsukishima!! He’s my favourite!”

“Huhhhh?!” Kageyama growls, pinching Hinata’s sides, making him squeal. “What was that, dumbass?”

“He makes you so edgy and loud, I love it!”

Kageyama goes bright red, hiding his face in Hinata’s neck when the rest of them start laughing.

“Sh-shut up, idiot...”

“Ah but what a cutie. I’ll have to thank him for thinking of us so much.” Hinata coos at his phone, poking his tongue out in thought as he texts back.

“Oh, glasses-kin is visiting?” Bokuto perks up, his head hooked over Akaashi’s shoulder, facing away from them, “We should all go out! Kenma and Kuroo won’t want to leave, but baldie and mohawk will be free, _surely_! I’ll send ‘em an ask!” He whips out his phone and squiggles around to lean against Akaashi and shelter his screen from the lamplight, mimicking Hinata’s expression as he works away at his phone.

Kageyama takes the glasses off of Hinata and hands them back to Iwaizumi.

“Now- _Asahi_ ,” Iwaizumi starts, slapping his hands down on the table and upsetting their work, “Lets make a choice _now_ , before-”

“ _Yahoo_ \- _oh,_ Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Reliable! Azu-chan! _Both_ of my Owl-kun babies! My, my, _everyone_ is here today!”

“Oikawa!!” Suga cheers.

“I thought you had training.” Iwaizumi grouches, burying his face in his arms, struggling to not admit defeat.

“I got out of it~”

“Lazy-kawa.”

“Don’t be cold, I just wanted to see my dearest Iwa!! Oh~ _Oh_ ~ Yes, hello you two, hello Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan~ _Hooo_ ~ That’s _new-_ ” Oikawa wanders over, waving as he goes to hug Suga and Daichi over the top if the couch- “Ohohoh, just _what_ are _these_!?”

Oikawa spots the matching rings around the pair’s fingers, and Suga lights up like the Eiffel Tower.

“ _Fuck they’re getting married_!!!” Bokuto yelps, dropping his phone and fist pumping with terrifying vigor. “I _love_ weddings!!”

“Not so loud!” Daichi pleads, failing to contain the congratulatory screeching in general from everyone at their table.

Asahi laughs quietly, waving a hand in front of Iwaizumi’s face for attention.

“Guess we'll finish this tomorrow, Iwaizumi... Unless you think we found a good one after talking, today?”

“Hm…” He ignores the chaos and scans over the title pages, forcing Hinata and Kageyama to take their half-finished drinks off of the table, giving him more space to spread the options out.

“Your ghost one was pretty great, I must admit- the concept is interesting in the 'fantasy' genre, the fantasy realism. But at the same time, your use of the alternate reality for the nurse one- although having to be explained through the rationale… It’s still _really_ interesting and it… Allows for a better depth? Seriously... It would make a really good movie.”

“That’s what I was thinking while writing it!”

“Ahaha- it’s like it’s more _real_ , you know- and closer to real events, so it reads as more honest…”

Iwaizumi takes a long look at Oikawa, who is chatting to the newly engaged couple, fawning over their rings. Oikawa looks up and meets his stare, mouth still going a mile a minute, but his eyes softening to that look he reserves for when they’re both sleepy and lazy, alone in their apartment and arguing softly over takeaway options.

“ _Yeah_ …” He huffs- then realizes where he is, clears his throat and shakes his head, looking back to Asahi. It’s not common that Asahi looks smug, but it’s _there_ and Iwaizumi can’t help his flush. “Yeah. Same goes for the train one you did- I mean, the- most of them are about Daichi and… Wait… Could it be that you knew about-”

“Maybe- I- may’ve helped Suga pick out a ring-”

“Oh that’s so cute- it makes sense now, how you had a lot about those two… I personally think you should go with one of the shorter ones, more poetic. Closer to your strengths. As much as I _loved_ the hunters idea- _knee_ , _fuck_!” Iwaizumi yells at Oikawa as he comes traipsing over the tables. “Watch your _knee,_ Shittykawa!!!”

“But I’ll help you two!” Oikawa’s whining, nuzzling in to Iwaizumi’s side. “ _Even_ if you scold me~!”

“Even if I have to drive your stupid ass to a hospital because you knee messes you up again?!”

“ _So_ ~,” Oikawa ignores him, even as he gains a stutter to his sing-song voice, goes a shade paler than normal, “Neither of you are going with the zombies?”

“Ah- it was a fun idea but… No,” Iwaizumi explains, head intentionally kept down, pretending that it isn’t his hand rubbing Oikawa’s knee in apology, exhaling loudly in relief when he feels the way Oikawa relaxes, “Ghosts for me.”

“And I think the witches one would be best for me…”

“Only the first bit, though? The short one, the journal one, right, Asahi?”

“Yeah _definitely-_ oh, wow, I would never-”

“It’s not as bad as you think-”

“Yesyesyes- but still... I’m happy with the short version…”

“Oh~!” Oikawa pipes up, delighted. “The one with the dragons and wolves and stars and weird blood-magic and water and fire?? And I have awesome wings and Suga goes on that quest-”

“Yeah, that one…”

“It’s beautiful! I love it so much~!!”

“Th-thank you…” Asahi rubs his legs together anxiously, staring hard at the coffee table.

“You should submit all of it, really~!”

“The rest is still, like, an idea- it’s not finished o-or anything-”

“What I read of it was pretty damn good.” Asahi reddens and stutters some more, leaving Oikawa smirking. He cracks his knuckles. “But neither of you really kept to the theme as it was probably intended, don’t you think?”

“Hm, what do you mean?”

“Well, Asahi, the task said fantasy. Typically-”

“It’s open to _interpretation_ Shittykawa-” Iwaizumi begins, silenced by his boyfriend’s confident, brassy voice- not enough to break over the rest of the conversation going on at their tables, but just enough to get on his nerves.

“ _Typically_ , fantasy is a specific subsection of science fiction that applies to alternate worlds largely different to that of earth in rules, race, creatures, landscape and so on~ Neither of u do that often- there are one or two pieces that would fall in to the category, but most of them are plain fiction~ I’m just worried you’ll lose marks or something for it~! You’ve both worked so hard on your pieces~~”

“ _Hey_. I checked with our lecturer, and she said that the assignments were written stupidly- there was a mistranslation and it became fantasy instead of fiction. Don’t act like you know everything all of a sudden.”

Oikawa acts affronted, scoffing and muttering short ‘well _I never_ ’s under his breath.

“Wow,” Asahi chuckles at Oikawa’s antics and Iwaizumi’s slight pout, “When did you learn so much about this, Oikawa?”

“I listen to Iwa~~ he talks to himself out loud when he studies~! It’s super cute~~~!”

Asahi laughs loudly at that, having to look away from Iwaizumi’s outraged expression.

“I _do not_!!”

“ _Fine_ , I’ll record it next time~!”

“ _You will not!!_ ”

“ _Bite me_ , Iwa-chan!”

“Oh, I’ll fucking-”

“Yo!!” A pair of new voices call from the door, silencing their conversation.

The last few other customers slip out around Yamamoto and Tanaka, making an escape from the rambunctious, ever-growing pack of university students.

“ _Yoooo_!!” Bokuto hoots back, waving them over.

“Suga! Daichi,” Tanaka screeches, his voice accented and oddly slanted, “What’re you _doin’_ here?!”

“My, what’s with that accent?!”

“Too much time around _this_ lovely dude, jeeze, _mum_!” Tanaka yells, jabbing Yamamoto in the thigh.

“He _flatters me_.” Swoons Yamamoto, clutching his chest.

“Tanaka-senpai!!” Hinata yowls, stretching out where he’s lying between Kageyama’s legs. “Tora-senpai!!”

“Hinata!! Where’s my hug?! Don’t tell me my little child is too old for hugs!”

“Oi that’s _my_ son!!” Suga screeches at Tanaka, and then the table is in shambles again, conversations picking back up left, right, and center.

“Come here, Tana, Tora, I’m too lazy to get up!!” Hinata makes grabby hands; shouting in victory when Tanaka races around the couch backs and starts rubbing Hinata’s head.

“Is that vanilla slice?!” Yamamoto asks excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other behind Tanaka.

“You can have some if you want!” Hinata’s purring into the itch, forgetting all about his appetite in his happiness of being surrounded by friends.

”Thanks! Yeah!!” Yamamoto grabs the whole thing and splits it for Tanaka to share, gobbling it down in seconds.

“Hey, _shitheads_!” Hinata and Kageyama look over first, followed by rest who simply track the sharp snap of their heads. Behind Tsukishima, Yamaguchi cackles into his fist. “ _This_ doesn’t look like your house.”

“I can’t-” Yamaguchi wheezes, “I _can’t_ believe they still respond to that-”

Hinata tackles them both in a hug, Tanaka choking as Hinata had vaulted over his shoulders to get to them, screaming at the top of his lungs:

“ _My shining stars_!!!”

“Get the fuck off of me.” Tsukishima growls but his hand comes up to grab Hinata’s shoulder and holds him. “I can’t breathe.”

Hinata gets up and helps them both to their feet, cuddling Yamaguchi toughly and briefly. He looks back to Tsukishima and punches him in the shoulder. Tsukishima swipes at his face- misses when Hinata ducks –and pulls him in to another hug.

Nishinoya comes in though the back, headphones on and facing away from the room as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima reach the group; Yamaguchi swept up by Akaashi and Bokuto and their conversation with Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Asahi about what to do tonight with all of them together.

Hinata senses Noya and dashes over to the bar, grabbing the cord to pull on his headphones. Noya turns to him with a dangerous customer-service smile but screeches when he recognizes the boy.

“Shouyou!! My dude! I heard you were moving in today… And…” Hinata laughs as Noya stiffens up, seeing the rest of the rowdy volleyballers. Noya leaps on to the café counter and stares down at all of them. “ _What the fuck_!!!”

“Language!” Daichi shouts.

“Dude I _texted you_!” Tanaka howls.

“My phone’s dead!” Noya yells back.

“Hello Noya!” Suga cries. “Come down and give me a-”

“ _Holy fucking shit are those engagement rings_?!” He dive-rolls off the counter and sprints, knocking chairs over, Hinata trailing him and giggling. Tanaka high-fives Noya on his way past, then catches Hinata by the waist and starts whispering hurriedly in his ear.

“How could he see them from there…” Suga whispers, aghast.

“I dunno, Sug…”

Noya is on them and looking, holding them up in his hands and putting them together. After seconds of silent, straight-faced analysis, Noya cracks a grin.

“Oh, Suga, They’re fucking _stunning_!”

“Oh, how do you know _I_ didn’t select-”

“Let’s be honest, Daichi, between the two of you-”

“Let’s not go down that road!” Suga yelps, pulling Noya in to a quick hug. “Thank you and I’m glad you like them!”

“They’re so nice, really, Suga! I’m so happy for both of you! This is _so_ cool!!”

“Thanks! I was shopping for them with Asahi, and we went from shop to shop- none of them looked right, we'd been out for _hours_ until _finally_ , we…”

Tuning out, Noya shares a glance over table with Asahi, touches a hand to his chest and what’s hung from the simple chain around his neck, hidden under the collar of his work shirt. Asahi subtly fingers the little ring woven in to a bracelet on his arm. Asahi nods at him with the softest, most barely-there smile, and Noya grins in return, turning his attention back to Suga and Daichi, only to be distracted by Hinata’s loud yell.

“Awesome idea, Tanaka!! Hey, _hey_ Noya! Can we measure our heights again?!”

“Damnit, _yes_!! You’ve grown again, you shit!

“You two- if you start jumping around again, I _swear_!” Suga threatens them.

Silent and a little shell-shocked, Kageyama looks back and forth between Asahi- still staring until Akaashi slaps his arm for input -and Noya- thoroughly engrossed in standing as tall as he can, back-to-back with Hinata. Tanaka’s hand is on both their heads.

Kageyama covers his mouth but his smile is simply too wide, and luckily Hinata is chatting with Noya and everyone else too engrossed in their own conversations to notice. He reaches down, nervously flipping the ring in his jeans pocket: one from his mother that he’d been holding on to for years, meant for some stunner of a woman five, six years from now.

 _Fuck,_ how he just wants to _throw_ it at the idiot cawing like a crow in front of him and demand he marry him right this very second.

“You’re not subtle to _me_ , King.”

Kageyama looks back and up to Tsukishima, who indicates Daichi and Suga, then Asahi and Noya, and finally to Hinata. _Damn Tsukishima_ , Kageyama mumbles internally, _always been one step ahead in observations, but you never know of what- if and when he’ll bring it forward…_

_Hold up…_

_If Tsukishima had noticed all of the things I did, and… His immediate response was to do that, then…_

When Kageyama pieces it all together and looks back at Tsukishima, he meets him soft smile for soft smile.

“Guess its that hard to hide, huh…” Kageyama huffs.

Tsukishima, to both of their shock, presses a hand on Kageyama for comfort- right where his neck meets his shoulder. Possibly the worst part is that Kageyama finds himself reaching up to put his own hand over it.

They sit like that for a second, watching opposite ends of the group-

At the same time, Kageyama yanks his hand to his lap and Tsukishima wrenches his arm up, smoothly patting down his collar and flicking imaginary dust off his shoulders.

“That _never happened_.” He warns.

“Agreed.” Kageyama nods solemnly.

“- Like that time I got Kageya to try a bubble tea and he took a huge sip and spat all the pearls out, one by one, and whispered ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ in this _incredibly_ horrified voice, his face was _priceless_ \- hey, _hey Kageya_! Do the face, do it!”

Kageyama snarls to wipe the lingering grin out of his expression, glowering at Hinata.

“What do you want, _shithead_!?”

“ _Ahaha_ , just like that!! Priceless, I tell you! I want that digitalized and blown up as a feature wall in our apartment.”

“You’s _not_ , you stupid dumbass!”

“As always, the King’s vocabulary is amazing.”

“ _Shut up_!!”

“Ah,” Suga sighs, leaning his head against Daichi’s, “Just like old times.”

“What’re you talking about, Sug… They never change. Not really…”

 

.•.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I BELIEVE IT ALL IS COMING TO AN END  
> OH WELL I GUESS  
> WE’RE GONNA PRETEND  
> LET SEE HOW FAR WE’VE COME  
> BUt not really bc this is basically my gay screaming to vent during the holiday season  
> THAT'S IT FOR THE HAIKYUU AUs in this series ! if i write any more they won't be here so if you like my stuffs for some reason then keep an eye out \o/ otherwise i hope you enjoyed the ride through the universes


End file.
